tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Break Out
Operation:Break Out is the twenty-fourth episode in the 2012 series.It's airdate is set for July 27th, 2013 "He made and kept a promise to the girl he loves, even if it costs him his life." '' Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Donatello and Raphael sparing. Raph easly beats Donnie. Later that evening Donnie asked why Raph imbarrest him in front of April O' Neil. Raph told him that Donnie did not have any chance with April and that it was a lost cos. Just then April got a strange Email wich Donnie identified as a secret code. That night Donatello was busy in his lab trying to find out the secret code. Donnie found out it was from Kirby O' Neil April's father. Donnie tracked the source of the call to a secret Kraang lab. Donnie decided to go of on his own to free Kirby. The next morning Raph,Mikey,and Leo wake up and relise Donnie is gone. They look in his lab and find the decoded message. April overhears this and starts worrying. Donnie then finds the Kraang lab and breaks in. He manages to defet most of the Kraang. At the same time his brothers go looking for him. Also at the same time April is training with Master Splinter. Splinter was trying to teach April to listen to the silence. April then hears something that even Splinter can not hear! April begis following the sound that only she can hear. Later Donnie manages to crack the code to open all of the prison doors in the Kraang lab. But then something comesout of one of the prison cells. The beast runs threw the lab and finds a group of 3 Kraangdroids. The thing jumps down and kills 2 Kraangs and EATS the last! It then retreves its weapons from a bunker and roars in victory. The rest of the Turtles manage to find the lab and break in as well. At that same time Donatello searchs for Kirby's cell. Donnie at last finds Kirby. But some Kraangs were waching and said it was all going acording to ''PLAN. Any way Donatello frees Kirby. But suddenly thay were cornerd by the thing from earler! Kirby calles it a mutant Newt but Donnie gives it the name Newtralizer. They manage to lose Newtralizer. The rest of the Turtles continue looking for Donnie. They try to get threw a door but set of an alarm. More Kraang come in to battel the boys. At the same time some Kraangs corner Donnie and Kirby. Just then Newtralizer comes in. Newtralizer and The Kraang fire some lasers at each other as Don and Kirby escape to a cell. Donatello tries to break them out but Newtralizer blocks the door! April ceeps looking for the sound that she hears but found some thing that may change TMNT as we know it! A silver crome Kraang ball. Just then to kraang enter the area and April hides. The Kraang were looking for the ball they called it the Mutation Device. The fist Kraang calles the second idiotic and they leave. Back with the Turtles Raph,Leo,and Mikey are cornerd by Newtralizer. The mutant fires some missiles and the hit Don and Kirby's cell door making it open. They all unite and run away from the newt. Kirby tells them of Newtralizer making Mikey pissed at donnie for nameing someting without him. More Kraangs show up and so dose the Newtralizer. It beats all the Kraang and then attacks the Turtles. They manage to loose him and get to the exit. But the Newtralizer follows them and was just about to kill them when Mikey fell from a plat form in a car yelling Booyakasha! Mikey fell up on and squished Newtralizer. Every one then leaves the lab. But then Newtralizer gets up alive. Back at the lair April and Kirby re unite and April thanks Donnie with a hug. To wich Donnie faints.But then in another Kraang place who should come thew the doors than the evil Shredder. The Kraang and Shredder talk about how the plan worked. And that they intended for them to take Kirby and that vengance will be thairs. April and Kirby share a hug. But Kirby looks up and makes an evil sneer. The episode ends in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdome "Listen to the silence" Gallery break1.png Break2.png Bre.png Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Newtralizer, a mutant newt. *Kirby O' Neil and Donnie seem to say the same things sometimes. *The Newtralizer is set to make another apperance in season 2. *The title might be a reference to the episode Mousers Attack! (Michelangelo's operation names (Operation: ______ Out various times). *This is the fifth episode to focus on Donnie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show